


Last few moments

by Pile_of_garbage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Sad, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pile_of_garbage/pseuds/Pile_of_garbage
Summary: A mans last few moments on this planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my All poetry account. This is not copied. The story is mine!

Dying wasn't painful, at least for me it wasn't. I knew I had been dying for a while, yet as the day to die drew closer my fear grew. I had lived a good life, I had a loving wife who had been murdered when she was 38, leaving me with two children. My children had gotten married and had had their own kids.

I was dying alone, scared, crying. I didn't want to die. It wasn't that I was scared of death, I was scared of what came after. I'm not a religious person, I didn't have some fantasy that I would be going to heaven, Elysium or Nirvana. Maybe my soul would just float in darkness. Was that what my wife's soul was doing right now?

It was going to happen any moment know I could feel it, the overwhelming tiredness, the sudden weakness that filled my bones. My eyes travel to my ceiling and I catch a glimpse of the other side. I see my wife, my parents, my sister, and I let out a weak sob. I hear them whisper to me; "Join us Tommy, come be at peace with us."

I let another weak sob, as I nod my head slowly. My eyelids became too heavy to hold open and slid shut. I was exhausted. I think about my children, my wife, my parents, and wonder 'Would I really see them again or is it just my mind trying to dull the pain?'. It was my last lingering thought before my last breath passed my lips.


End file.
